


Taking A Toll

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris travels through time visiting Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Toll

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic exchange. The first scene fills the prompt, the rest was for fun. I went this direction because she said "how or _when_ ". And I went "Cool!" and ran with it. Title from _The Time Warp_ lyrics: _It's astounding, time is fleeting / madness takes its toll_

So when Adam stumbled downstairs that morning he was maybe a little pissed about having to go to school on his seventeenth birthday. It was a Friday, first of all, and come on, his parents should totally have one exception a year on that attendance thing, anyway.

When he sat down at the table he'd also been a little nervous -- his father never ate breakfast with them. Ever.

Then, calmly as you please, his parents ruin every perception (of himself, _reality_ ; even of them: parents aren't supposed to be _cool_ ) he's ever held. And still pack him off to school.

His life sucks.

He's firmly convinced of this because it's after his lame birthday party with lame presents, and oh, yeah, he comes from a family of _time travelers_.

And it obviously sucks to be the older child, because Neil gets to actually go through time, but Adam, because he's "first-born" (like that even means anything), can send anything _but_ himself.

This talent isn't particularly helpful, clearly, because Adam just got back from talking to an older version of Neil, who came to visit himself. Adam tries to be consoled by the fact that Neil apparently always remains a loser (nearly thirty, _god_ , hard to imagine, and his _hair_ ), but it's hard in light of the fact that Adam in the future doesn't much feel like helping out his past self and sending something cool on this totally sucky day. He closes his eyes and mumbles, "I will send myself something cool," before peering around his room hopefully. Nope.

Okay, try again. He doesn't know why it's not working -- he means to do it, and it's not like he'll forget today, oh, ever.

He's on the third repetition when someone says, "Oh, you really weren't kidding."

Adam jerks up. "What? Who?" and then stops, because, well, yeah. Plus the guy's crawling over his legs.

"First things first." A finger pokes kind of painfully between his eyes. "Kris Allen is not a _thing_." Another poke. "You are going to remember that because, dramatic flair or not, I don't like the implication."

He settles back onto his heels, onto Adam's thighs, wow, and Adam gulps and blinks and says, "Kris Allen?"

He, Kris, smiles warm and soft and Adam thinks he just got his first real crush. "Adam."

 _For someone so small he's awfully heavy_ is an incongruous thought to have when you're getting your first real kiss, but Adam's spared further indignity when Kris pushes him flat down and licks into his mouth and he stops thinking at all.

Kris sits up, away, and peers around his room and says, "You're kind of a dork right now, aren't you?"

So Adam tries to sit up too. "Okay, what are you doing here if you're so unimpressed?" And yeah, not the best way to treat the first and possibly only guy he'll ever have on his lap, but seriously. It's a little justified. He sucks in the future, if this is supposed to be anything but awkwardly mortifying.

But it's not so embarrassing when Kris leans their heads together and touches his cheek and tells him sincerely, "I don't love you because you're impressive." Adam just breathes, staring into close brown eyes. "Oh, too much?" Kris bites his lip, smile widening when Adam shakes his head frantically.

"So, um." He clears his throat. "Why are you here?"

Kris looks down at their laps, mutters, "I'm trying to seduce you."

Adam doesn't know if he's laughing because Kris seems to be fantastically bad at it or at the very idea of Adam needing to be seduced, but Kris flushes faintly, high and red, and half-shoves at his shoulders. "Shut up. I've never done this before!"

Adam almost swallows his tongue. "Had sex?"

Kris raises his eyebrows slowly and now it's Adam's turn to blush. "No, we've pretty much got that covered. I meant I've never had to try with you before. You're more than happy to take care of it."

Adam curls hands around his hips, rough denim and soft cotton under his palms. "You're mine, in the future?"

And he hates the way he said that, high and needy and phrased like he thinks he could own someone like Kris.

Kris huffs a sweet little laugh and kisses his forehead. "Yeah. And pretty much always."

Adam lets out a soft, awed oh and hides in Kris' neck. Kris hums, nice steady voice, and pets his hair. Finally, Adam gets up the courage to lean back and make eye contact. "Um, about that seducing thing? I think I'm maybe pretty easy."

Kris cocks his head and smiles, a little sly. "Yeah?"

Adam can't answer because Kris' fingers are pressing along his jaw and opening his mouth. He jerks and moans when Kris licks into him but he opens up and kisses back.

He's panting while Kris moves and strips his shirt off, smiling smugly. "Come on, Lambert, clothes off," and Adam scrambles to obey.

He'd be shy, maybe, but Kris pulls him to sit on the edge of the bed and stands unabashedly before him. Adam wants to touch, lick.

"So, this is your deal. What do you want?" Kris is looking at him again, touching his shoulders and his face like he's something precious.

Adam sighs. "I don't know, everything?"

Kris laughs and Adam's voice cracks when he says, "I don't know, I've never--"

And Kris touches his mouth lightly and tells him, "I know. And you always want everything."

Adam swallows hard and leans forward to kiss Kris again. He traces teeth and tongue and jumps when Kris' hands settle on his thighs.

Dropping to his knees, Kris smiles when Adam's breath hitches, and then Kris leans forward and licks, along his stomach and his hip and then his cock, and Adam tangles his fingers in short brown hair and screws his eyes shut. Kris sucks softly and moves his tongue and moans when Adam pulls too hard at his hair.

"Kris," Adam starts, doesn't know what he's going to say and groans instead. Kris looks up at him, eyes half-closed and mouth moving lazily.

Adam drops his head back and thinks a moment later that it's only been a few minutes and he's embarrassing himself, but he calls out Kris' name again desperately and presses his hands hard down into the sheets while he comes, shaking.

Kris stands then settles over, straddling him again. "Well?"

Adam doesn't try to stutter out a response, just moans and kisses his mouth. Laughing, Kris says, "Okay," and grinds down against him. Adam grabs his hips, yelping, and he blinks innocently. "What? Where's the teenage recovery time?"

Adam glares and jerks away when Kris licks his cheek, wide and sloppy and sticky-wet.

"So," he mumbles into Kris' hair, "I send you back to do this?"

Kris shakes his head. "To meet you, as a birthday present," there's wrinkled nose and a frown on his forehead for that, but Adam smiles as he shakes it off, "to be the first person you fuck. Not to lay around and cuddle." He says the last bit pointedly and Adam rolls his eyes, pleased.

"What do you want me to do?"

Kris leans back, offers cheerfully, "You could blow me, " and yeah, Adam can do that.

"How?" He reaches down, fumbles a hand around Kris' cock and strokes clumsy and enthusiastic. Kris hisses through his teeth and Adam thinks how rude when Kris shoves him over, until Kris is spread out on his back next to him and then he just stares.

Kris cocks his head at him, curious and stroking himself slowly. Adam scrambles to his knees, painfully aware of long legs and arms and clumsy seventeen-year-old bodies. Kris doesn't seem to mind, just tugs at his hair while Adam arranges himself.

He ends up draped over one of Kris' legs with one of his own feet on the floor. He licks his palm and slides his hand down Kris, who lolls his head backward and pants irregular breaths. He licks near his thumb and then moves his mouth over the head, working out the dynamics of teeth and tongue and lips. Kris moans and says breathlessly, "You don't have to go so fast."

Adam breathes and just licks a little, slower.

He works deeper, figuring out how far is too deep, too much, and how pressing his tongue makes Kris' voice change from quiet murmurs to carefully muffled groans. He shifts his hips absently against his bed, the slide of sheets familiar. Kris tugs his hair sharply, says, "Adam," low and rough. He wriggles again and takes Kris deeper, an answering keening pulled from the back of his throat.

"No, Adam," another yank, and what the hell, he knows he's not doing it wrong.

"Kris?" He pulls away, looks up, can't help the frown he knows is forming. Kris grab at his wrists, tugging him forward. A hand wraps around his cock and he groans before biting his lip. "What?"

"Grab my jeans," Kris says.

He fumbles for them, handing them to him cluelessly, then. Oh. He thinks his ears are turning red but Kris just unscrews the cap on the lube and hands it to Adam.

"You're going to fuck me." And Kris leans in and kisses him gentle and sweet and falls back and spreads his legs.

Adam opens his mouth, shuts it, and fumbles with the bottle. Thank god for porn; he knows (theoretically) what to do.

The lube's cold and slimy-slick, not like he thought it'd be, as if lube would be so much different a few years in the future, and he's got it all over his hand, messy. Kris is smiling at him and he presses careful fingers in.

Kris arches, huffs out a breath, and Adam freezes, eyes flicking to his face and down. He laughs, rolls his head, says, "Yeah, okay. Just for future reference you're usually gonna want to start with one, not two. Wow."

Adam pulls back. "Sorry. I --"

"No, it's okay. Startling." Kris pushes towards him and Adam slides his fingers in, deeper, watching Kris watching him. He twists his wrist, likes the caught breath he gets.

Kris reaches for him and Adam goes, kissing while he moves his fingers gently, hesitantly. Biting at his lip, Kris says, "Move you fingers deeper and curl them up," Adam does, almost before he finishes the sentence. "Yeah, now," Adam bites at his mouth, twists his fingers until Kris whines and his hips jerk. Adam looks down, smiling. He's not totally clueless.

"There?"

Kris narrows his eyes, trying to glare while Adam fingers him open. "There's the attitude. I was wondering where it went."

Adam presses a third in while he widens his eyes innocently but he can't help a smile when Kris gasps in on a whine.

He finds a fading bruise on Kris' collarbone, wonders if it's from him and sucks at it just in case.

"Okay, okay." Kris is pushing at his shoulders and Adam kneels up.

"Condoms?"

Kris raises his eyebrows. "Um, no?"

Adam shrugs, discomfited, and Kris rolls his eyes until Adam smiles.

"Come on." He wriggles, pressing a knee against Adam's hip encouragingly.

Adam swallows hard, grabs his cock and slides in, slow and just _different_ from anything he's felt before. Moving his hips hesitantly, he looks up to see Kris watching him and almost smiling in what looks like wonderment.

He gasps in a breath, forces out, "What?"

Kris just pulls him down, in, with heels against his thighs and arms around his shoulders. He kisses him until Adam's panting against his mouth and murmurs again, "Come on, " and shifts, grinding against Adam and tightening.

Adam trembles, biting at Kris' neck and coming fast and hard. Kris moans into his ear and Adam pants out, "Sorry," but Kris shakes his head desperately and laces his fingers with Adam's, bringing their hands down to fist his cock. "Just -- yeah." He's squeezing his eyes shut and Adam watches while he comes apart.

After, Kris pushes weakly at his shoulders. Reluctantly obedient, Adam moves down and into his side. Kris strokes over him absently and says, "I'll be leaving soon."

Adam nods; that's what he'd figured. "When do I see you again?"

Kris turns and looks at him. "I don't know when. I don't meet you until I'm a lot older than I would be now. In our time, I'm younger than you." Adam winces. "But you see me before you actually meet me at least a couple more times."

Adam lets his breath out slowly and Kris rolls away to tug on clothes. "So you're going somewhere else next?"

Kris shrugs. "Yeah. I don't know when, you were kind of vague. Just said that you were sending me to when you need me."

Adam rolls his eyes and Kris laughs. "You also told me something to say to you each time, so the first one is a strict order to practice sending things through time so you get better. Apparently, you sucked when you started."

Adam wants to defend himself, but Kris is gone.

\---

The second time is a little more than a year later -- it's not a special day, his birthday or a holiday, it's just a Thursday. Adam's pacing his tiny apartment, tugging his hair. Kris is as small as he remembered, though he would have thought his perceptions had gotten warped over time.

"Kris."

"Hi, Adam. Okay." He blinks, turning and looking around. "What year is it?"

Looking at him, Adam wants to grab and hold. He says, "I'm eighteen."

Kris nods. "Oh." And then he grabs Adam and kisses him, but he pulls away nervously when Adam nudges him toward the bed. "I'm about to go. You said to tell you that you need to have other people in your life."

Adam shakes his head. "No. What?"

Kris smiles, tight. "You at least have to be experienced enough to teach me later." It looks like it's painful to force out.

His phone rings and Kris is gone. He picks it up and says yes when a classmate asks him to go out to the clubs.

\---

Adam will barely remember his twenty-third birthday. He still hasn't been getting real parts, he has no job, he hasn't seen Kris in almost five years.

He goes and gets as drunk as he can as quickly as he can.

All he does remember is being led home by Kris and kissing him. He tells him, "I love you," and "I hate you," and he throws up all over him.

He wakes up to a note on top of Kris' dirty clothes that says _keep trying_ and _hold on_ and _I love you, too_.

\---

The fourth time Adam meets Kris is outside an auditorium. Kris is just waiting for him (he's wearing some of Adam's too-big clothes that he took years ago) and Adam feels his frown lift. "Hey, there."

Kris' smile widens and he reaches up, ruffling his hair. Adam lets him get away with it. "You dyed your hair."

"Was I not supposed to?" He cocks his head.

"No, it's fine. It's dyed when I meet you, just a different color."

Adam nods and they stand there watching each other. Finally, Kris points over his shoulder. "Do you want to get coffee?"

He shakes his head. "Kris, I have a boyfriend."

Kris' mouth draws into a thin line. "I know. Just coffee."

So Adam follows him and they end up sitting next to each other while Kris traces Adam's face.

"It's been like watching you grow up in fast forward. I didn't. God." Kris drops his hands into his lap and looks down at them.

Adam clears his throat. "Thank you. For last time."

Kris nods, face quiet and drawn.

"How old are you?" He sounds sharp, brittle.

Kris turns back to him, wary. "Why?"

Adam snorts. "Because it's been over seven years since you told me we were going to be together and I'm tired of waiting."

Kris sighs. "I'm just supposed to tell you to wait a little longer."

"That's it?" Adam's incredulous, voice rising. "Your pointers are pretty useless, aren't they?"

Wincing, Kris says, "I'm doing what you told me to."

Adam laughs, gulps too much coffee and leans forward, whispers in his ear. "Do you always do what I tell you?"

Kris jerks back, red. "Adam! You have a boyfriend. You--"

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. One I love, as a matter of fact. Your existence means that _ends_." He's snapping and Kris draws a shaky breath and is gone, again.

Adam buries his face in his hands.

\---

When Adam's twenty-six Kris shows up in his living room, back to him. "Well? Any help, or do I just stare at your ass until you fuck off for another couple of years?"

Kris turns to him, no smile to greet Adam for the first time. "Do you think this is easy for me? I have to--"

"You have to what? Skip nine years in a couple of hours? Deal with _me_?"

"Yeah, deal with you!" Kris ignores the bite, the undertones of bitterness that say Adam's not yelling at him, at only him. "I love you, and I have to give you permission, encouragement, to sleep with anyone you want, I have to see how much your life sucked at times and I can't help you. I love you and a couple of minutes ago, for me at least, you told me you were in love with somebody else."

Adam's still. "If it helps, he broke up with me after about three years today. Because I was waiting for something he could never be." He laughs, voice catching on the ragged edge of waiting breath.

"You think I don't know that? And I want you to be happy! If I could I'd give him back to you." Kris is tired, and for the first time Adam can look at him and see him, so, so young.

Adam reaches for him, wrapping around and burrowing into his shoulder while they breathe each other through gaps in time. "How long? Just tell me, god."

Kris sighs, "Just another year, I swear."

Tightening his grip, Adam tells him, "You're so much younger than me. It made it worse, all these years, because I'd look at you and think, oh, you're about my age, and I'd get so impatient that I was going to miss you somehow."

Kris laughs, genuine and soft. "You won't have a chance of missing me, I promise."

Adam nods. "Okay. Okay." He pulls away, keeps a light hold on Kris' wrists. "I'm sorry. For hurting you." It's awkward to say, stilted when he doesn't really know what effect he's had on Kris, but he manages it.

Biting his lip, Kris smiles. "It's okay. I already knew you can be a bitch." Adam opens his mouth and Kris shushes him. "And you warned me, when you sent me this morning."

Adam watches Kris, right and exactly as he's always remembered. "You told me once that I should get involved with other people, if only for, like, practice."

Kris looks away. "Yeah?"

"That was you, wasn't it? I told you to tell me because otherwise I would've been lonely or guilty or both. But you were jealous, you wanted to find a way to make it be about you."

Kris frowns. "You had to do all of it, I know. It made you who you are."

"Kris?" He looks at Adam, still unhappy. "Except for when I hated you, it's always been at least a little about you." Kris glances down and fights off a smile and Adam bites at his ear and whispers, "And when I hated you it wasn't at all about them."

And he kisses him. He knows how to make people respond and it's been almost a decade since Kris was last in his bed but Adam's not seventeen anymore. Though Kris is gone in the morning, Adam makes him beg that night.

\---

When Adam's newly twenty-eight he meets Kris. Most people, with normal circumstances, would be dismayed with a lover who doesn't know them, but the lack of recognition makes Adam's stomach drop and he bites his lip against calling out his name.

A couple of weeks and the revelation of Kris' marital status later Adam is woken by a firm knock on the door. After glancing at the bed across the room where Kris sleeps he opens it. And looks at Kris.

Kris pushes past him, sits on Adam's bed. Adam glances frantically between the two of them until Kris shakes his head. "I'm a heavy sleeper. And I'll wake up before I leave anyway, which I why I'll believe you when you tell me all about me later."

Adam blinks, trying to decipher that. "Okay, whatever. Why did you never mention you were married? _Are_ you married? And I thought I wasn't going to see you again." His voice is a low hiss despite Kris' lack of caution.

"Look, it's almost time, right? And this way you get to know me as me before you spend all your time trying to corrupt my morals."

Adam chokes down a laugh. "Fine. Any advice this time? This prospect's daunting."

Kris shakes his head. "You're going to kiss me after I leave. I'll do the rest."

"Really?" Adam stares quizzically at the bundle of blankets and hair.

Laughing, Kris tells him, "Really. You've earned a break, after all these years. Now, kiss me goodbye. This is the last time."

Adam looks at him, strangely sad though Kris, his Kris, is right behind him, too. He gets kissed softly and Adam deepens it, grinding against him. It'll be a while before he gets Kris for real so he'll make the best of this. There's a startled breath and Adam whirls, sees Kris awake and staring at him. He looks, and yeah, Kris is gone.

"Did I just -- Adam?" Kris is rubbing at his face in disbelief and Adam takes a deep breath and kneels over him.

"That was you. From the future, getting back from making my seventeenth birthday awesome."

"What?" Kris has his eyes comically wide. "But. And we. What?" Adam smiles, grabs his hand, and kisses him for the first time.

\---

Epilogue:

Kris is blinking his eyes open to their apartment when Adam grabs him and turns him over the back of the couch. Kris struggles, protests, "Adam! I just got fucked, jesus! Twice." And yeah, he gets sore when Adam plays with him too much, too long, but they both know he'll still take it. Adam tells him as much, gleefully, and Kris flails, tries to smack him. "I'm not going to be able to come again. Adam."

That's true, at least. It'll be a while yet. "Doesn't matter. You'll be fine by the time I'm in you."

He huffs out a breath. "Oh, really?" Adam grins when the effect is ruined by a moan as Adam gets his pants down.

He presses fingers in (two) and breathes out a reverent _oh, fuck_. "You're still open. You're wet."

Kris is blushing, he knows, but Adam kisses his shoulder and bites over a vivid hickey, courtesy of (always) him. He gets a flinch and a whine so he licks apologetically and moves his fingers gently until Kris pushes back and mutters an embarrassed, "Come on."

Adam smiles in fond remembrance and drops to his knees. "You've still got me in you. Have had for over eleven years." He's smug, teasing Kris and licking along his spine, scraping skin into red sensitivity with teeth until Kris squirms away.

Kris forces out a strained laugh. "Okay, you're still a dork."

Adam hums disagreement and licks around his fingers until Kris is shaking for him.

"Adam." He's buried his face in his arms and Adam bites at his hip and kisses his leg, murmuring happily when Kris twitches and groans, "Come on."


End file.
